Everytime We Touch
by I Love Yaoi And Always Will
Summary: Harry and Draco spend the night together in the Forbidden Forest. It is really sweet! To the song Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Read and Review. Please no really mean ‘your story sucks’ reviews! HarryDraco pairing.


**Summary:** Harry and Draco spend the night together in the Forbidden Forest. It is really sweet! To the song Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Read and Review. Please no really mean 'your story sucks' reviews!! HarryDraco pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I just write about them.

**Rated:** K

Harry Potter lay next to Draco Malfoy, breathing heavily, on the floor of the Forbidden Forest. It had been a very hard day. They had been chased through the forest by a big black wolf. They had finally lost the wolf. They looked at each other. Harry broke the silence.

"Maybe we should go back to the school."

"Are you mad Potter? If we try to get out of here, we're bound to run into that stupid wolf again!"

"You have a point. But we can't stay here forever! What are we going to do?"

"We can figure that out tomorrow. I need to get some sleep. I'm sure you do, too."

"Yeah. We can figure it out in the morning... Um... Malfoy... I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?" Malfoy sat up and helped Harry sit up.

"Um... The thing is..." Harry squirmed nervously. "I think I'm falling in love... with you..."

Draco was shocked. He blushed. "I think I'm falling in love with you too..."

They both bushed. Harry leaned over and hugged Malfoy. "Malfoy, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why is Professor Snape your favorite teacher? He can be such a jerk."

"Professor Snape is my uncle and godfather."

"Oh... Sorry about the comment about him being a jerk."

"It's okay."

They hugged and laid down. They fell asleep after a few minutes.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive.**

Harry awoke with a start. Was it just a dream? Or had he really told Malfoy that he loved him? He surveyed his surroundings. He was in Malfoy's arms. Okay, so it wasn't a dream... He thought. He snuggled closer to his companion. Harry sighed. He didn't know why but when he was close to Malfoy, he felt really safe. And last night when they had kissed... When they had kissed, Harry felt he could do anything, even fly. He felt his heart start to beat fast as he thought about Malfoy. He looked up at Malfoy's face. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep... He thought. Again Harry snuggled even closer to Malfoy. He fell back asleep.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

Malfoy woke up and looked down at Harry's sleeping figure. He's so cute when he's asleep... Malfoy thought to himself. He thought back to last night. He shivered at how wonderful it felt to kiss Harry... How wonderful it felt to hear Harry say "I think I'm falling in love... with you..." Had he actually said it or was it a dream? Based on the sleeping figure snuggling right next to him, it wasn't a dream. Malfoy never wanted to let Harry go... He fell back asleep.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

Harry and Malfoy woke up. "Morning, Malfoy."

"Morning, Potter."

Harry looked up at the sky. It was a very gloomy day.

"Days like today always remind of my parents..."

Harry stared to cry. "I wish they were still alive... I really miss them, you know..."

Harry continued to cry. "It's okay, Harry. Ssh..." Malfoy ran his fingers through Harry's raven hair.

Harry felt really safe in Malfoy's arms. "Malfoy, I love you..."

"I love you, too, Harry..."

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

Malfoy and Harry sat snuggled together for hours.

"We should go back to school. Everyone might be worried about us."

"You're right, Malfoy."

They walked back to school through the forest together. They emerged from the forest and everyone was around. They all stared at them as they walked out of the forest, after being gone all night, and holding hands. There were a few shocked gasps and a couple of Gryffindor and Slytherin girls ran away, crying.

Harry smiled. "I guess people weren't expecting us to end up together."

Ron and Hermione walked up to them. "Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Um... Walking?"

"Funny. Seriously! You're holding hands with Malfoy! We hate Malfoy!"

"Maybe you do! I love him, okay?" Harry let go of Malfoy's hand and ran off.

"Wait to go!" Malfoy and Hermione screamed at Ron. The two of them ran after Harry.

Harry thought about last night as he ran. He didn't care if Ron and Hermione liked Malfoy. He loved him.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**

**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...**

**I can't let you go.**

**Want you in my life.**

Malfoy and Hermione caught up to him. Harry fell into Malfoy's arms. "I love you Malfoy."

"I love you, too, Harry."

Hermione smiled and Harry knew she was okay with him loving Malfoy.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

**Need you by my side.**


End file.
